


Orange

by Themisto



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meme_inspired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_inspired/gifts).




End file.
